1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a demolition derby type toy and game whereby toy portions are removed from the toy upon impact with other similar toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demolition derby has been a popular sport. The problem is that only certain persons can participate in this sport and such sport is certainly not available to children. In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a safe toy and game which is capable of simulating a real demolition derby and wherein the vehicles can be easily reassembled for reuse and replay of the game.